One-On-One
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Cartoon Version. Alvin's called Simon out on his athletic skills, again. In an attempt to prove himself, Simon accepts Alvin's challenge, but what can a simple game lead to? Untold secrets can come to light in the strangest of ways...


"C'mon Si! Focus!"

"You know I'm trying!"

Simon, dressed in white basketball shorts and a blue and white jersey, was dribbling a basketball, keeping his eyes locked on Alvin's as he tried to move around him. He grumbled under his breath as the ball was knocked out of his hands. "You're gonna have to focus a lot more than that if you wanna win, Simon!" Alvin, wearing a similar outfit except red, was making his way down the court with the ball, laughing mockingly.

"Hey!" Simon ran after him, trying to take the ball back. Alvin jumped and slam dunked the ball through the hoop, chuckling as he looked back at his younger brother. "And they said height is the way to win this game!" he taunted.

Simon pouted and went over to the ball. He was muttering swear words under his breath. "I don't even see why I insisted on accepting such a foolish challenge! I've got much better- AH!" He tripped over the basketball and fell forward, losing his glasses in the process.

The red clad made his way over to his brother. "Come on Simon! Just a little more before we can stop." he said. Simon shook his head and remained on the floor, his body trembling. "I-I don't want to keep playing... I'm not an athlete like you!" he said. Simon turned his head to Alvin for a little, a single tear threatening to go down his cheek. "I'm washing up, then I'm going home." he stated.

Alvin blushed as Simon turned his head away to pick up his glasses. The way he was on the ground, had his shorts outlining his perfect rear end against the material, and Alvin gulped. He helped Simon to his feet. "Let's get clean, then we'll leave." he said. "I... I never did use the school showers... what if someone sees us? I don't want anyone coming in on me naked..." Simon spoke. Alvin wiped his forehead. "The basketball team doesn't have a meeting today, and neither do the other sport groups. No one's going to see you, little brother." he said.

"How reassuring..." Simon grumbled.

* * *

"Aaaahh... See? No one's here to see you. It's just the two of us." Alvin said. Both chipmunks were stripped down to nothing except their own fur, letting the hot water from the shower cascade down their bodies. He turned around just as Simon was bending over, and his eyes got smaller. Seeing Simon's exposed rear made his cheeks blush a darker red than his shirt, and Alvin looked away, clearing his throat.

_'Keep it together, Seville. You know he doesn't roll that way.' _he told himself.

"Grr... If only I could have my glasses on, then I wouldn't be dropping the damn soap so much!" he heard Simon say. Simon had leaned over yet again and was feeling around the floor for the soap. Alvin, with a constant blush on his cheeks, continued to watch his brother. He could feel himself getting hard, and he turned his body away from Simon.

_'I'm glad the steam's covering me nicely...' _

_***~Alvin's POV~***_

"Alvin?"

I turned back around, hoping the blush was gone. "Yes Si?" I answered.

"Um... I... I can't really see very well... and I keep dropping this soap... Can you come over here and help me?" Simon asked. My breath got caught up inside my throat. My eyes widened and my whole body began to shake.

My mind and body were screaming yes, and yet something was telling me not to go. I ignored that voice and slowly made my way over to where Simon was, hoping the steam would continue to cover me. As soon I was right behind him, a yelp came out of me. Simon grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall, pressing his lips firmly to mine.

I grunted in surprise and nearly melted in his hold. He kept on kissing me, those amazing gray eyes sliding closed as his tongue brushed against mine. One of his hands went down my body and stopped at my chest. Simon pinched my nipple and tugged it, and I couldn't help but let out a moan. It wasn't very loud, since I was still kissing him. His other hand did the same as the first, dragging down my fur and pinching my nipple.

He broke the kiss, panting softly as he played with my chest. "I've seen how you look at me lately, Alvin. Especially when you spy on me when I'm naked." he said. I turned my head away from him, but Simon made me look at him. He was blushing just as much as I was as he leaned forward for another kiss. This time, I met him half way and sealed our lips together, breathing loudly through my nose as my hands went around his body. My hands rested on his perfect ass, and I gave both cheeks a firm squeeze, shivering.

"Aaahh... Direct much?" he asked, licking my cheek.

I got ready to answer, when I ended up nearly screaming his name instead. He dropped to his knees and mashed his face against my crotch and was licking my balls. His eyes were closed tight as he did so, coating my sac in his hot spit. He himself was moaning in sync with me, and I bit my lip. My hands went down to his head and held him in place, another moan coming from me. "S-Simooooonnn..." I whined.

His tongue twirled around my balls before he took it into his mouth and started to suck. I arched my back and groaned. My cock was getting harder than a rock from all the attention, even leaking precum like a faucet. It dripped onto his nose and trailed down to drip off of his face, not that he minded. Simon eventually stopped servicing my balls and moved upwards, licking at the tapering head of my dick. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my crotch closer, taking the tip of my length into his mouth and suckling softly.

_'A-Aaaahh... You tease...'_

Simon's tongue poked against my cumslit and went inside, dragging against the sensitive area with surprising vigor. I wanted to scream his name and feed him my cum then and there, but he pulled himself away before I had even gotten close.

"H-Hey... Why'd ya stop?" I asked, panting.

"You don't think I'll let you have all the fun, do you?" He got onto his back and beaconed me, his eyes halfway closed and his voice in a sexy, soothing tone. I nodded in agreement and laid on top of him so that my cock was throbbing right by his lips. I could only stare in shock as my gaze fell upon Simon's munkhood. He. Was. Huge. A full nine inches long and about an inch and a half thick. He was at least an inch bigger than me, if not more.

_'I gotta have it... Just a taste...'_

I opened my mouth and took in the first half of his cock, and it was already more than enough. I nearly gagged as I tried to suck on him. I could hear him moan around my dick as I pressed my tongue up against the underside of his shaft. My eyes slid closed as I savored his musky, yet somewhat sweet taste. His arms went around my body again, this time resting his paws on my ass. He gave my rear a rough squeeze and sucked harder. I squeaked to myself as a fresh strand of precum was milked out of me and into his mouth.

"Mmmm... You taste amazing, Alvin..." he managed to say. I wanted to reply, but with my mouthful, I could only grunt in response.

What happened next, though, took me by complete surprise.

_***~Normal POV~***_

Simon rolled the both of them over so that he was lying on top of Alvin. He moaned out loud and started thrusting in and out of his older brother's mouth, moaning at the top of his voice. Alvin whined as his cock was exposed to the shower water and steam, glistening with Simon's spit and his own precum. He let Simon use his mouth, doing everything he could with his mouth to push Simon further to climax.

"A-Aaaahh... Your mouth is the best~!" Simon groaned.

Alvin gagged again as every inch of Simon's cock was stuffed into his mouth and throat, breathing heavily as he grabbed Simon's ass and held him still, suckling as hard as he could manage. Simon looked back at Alvin and moaned as loud as he could. "A-Alvin... I'm gonna cum if you d-do that..." he whined.

"Gmmph! D-Do it!" Alvin managed to say, giving Simon's balls a squeeze.

Simon arched his back as the spike in pleasure surged through his form. He screamed out Alvin's name before bowing his head, groaning as he unloaded himself in Alvin's throat. Alvin gulped down every spurt of Simon's seed that he could, some spilling out of his mouth and staining his cheeks. He moaned, enjoying the taste, the texture, everything Simon had to offer, he swallowed it down hungrily.

His orgasm lasted for at least a minute before it began to die down to a few meager sprays of seed against Alvin's tongue. Simon was left panting loudly as he crawled off of Alvin, lying down with his rear in the air. "You can do me if you want... I'm to tired to do anything against it..." he said, winking.

A smile came across Alvin's face as he took a quick look around. Sure enough, the other showers were still empty. The one he was previously in was still running hot water, creating more steam with each passing second. Alvin's breaths were coming short and quick now, panting as the heat of the room engulfed him. He climbed on top of Simon and pressed the head of his cock into Simon's exposed asshole.

"Simon... I just wanna say-"

"I know, Alvin. I love you too. Now get inside me!" Simon interrupted, pushing his rear closer to Alvin's crotch.

Alvin pulled Simon as close as he could and worked his cock inside his asshole, groaning as the tightness of Simon's hole gripped his dick like a vice. His eyes clamped themselves shut and Alvin let out a long, loud moan. "I-It's too tight!" he shouted.

"J-Just start... I'll be fine..." Simon looked back at Alvin and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs and pulling Alvin into a hug. "Please Alvin... I want you to take me now..." he begged.

His legs went around Alvin as Simon pressed his lips against Alvin's kissing him deeply. Alvin shivered and wiggled his tongue into Simon's mouth, tasting his brother's spit as he started at a slow pace, rocking his hips back and forth. The two swapped around their saliva between mouths, both moaning quietly into each other as pleasure crept back into them.

Alvin grunted and planted his paws on the floor, holding himself steady as he sped up just a little, his precum shooting into Simon's holes and making his walls loosen up some. Simon broke the kiss long enough to lean his head back. A bridge of their combined spit was between their lower lips, and Alvin licked it off of Simon's face. He bowed his head and took one of Simon's nipples into his mouth, giving it a gentle bite.

"A-Aaah! Alvin!" Simon moaned, bucking his hips against Alvin's. "Y-You're so big!" he shouted, holding his head back and moaning louder.

_'Y-You're bigger than I am!' _Alvin thought, thrusting deeper into Simon's hole until he was in as far as he could be. His cock pressed up against Simon's prostate, making the taller munk practically scream his name as the euphoria attacked his whole form. Simon's cock let out a thick strand of precum and began to throb hard against Alvin's stomach.

Alvin silenced him with a desirous kiss, forcing his tongue inside Simon's mouth again. His own shaft was twitching as he pounded his brother's hole harder. He whimpered softly and licked the roof of Simon's orifice, panting loudly through his nose as he fucked him as hard as he could, hitting Simon's prostate each time he went back in. "Mmmmnnf!" he grunted.

_'Ooohh... Please don't stop Alvin... I'm close...' _Simon thought as he rolled on top of Alvin, breaking the kiss again and working himself on Alvin's munkhood, bringing his hips up and down and clenching his hole on Alvin's shaft. His shaft started to show a few veins as he was pushed closer and closer to his orgasm. "Alvin... I'm gonna..." he whispered, arching his back.

"M-Me too Simon!" Alvin groaned and slammed his cock in all the way to Simon's hilt, screaming out in pure bliss as he finally came inside Simon, his cum firing out in thick ribbons and decorating Simon's anal walls white. Simon gasped from the sudden wet, hot feeling within his rear and arched his back, moaning with Alvin as he came as well, his load of cum splattering against his and Alvin's stomachs as he whimpered. Simon collapsed on top of Alvin, the water landing on their bodies and washing away the milky white cum and carrying it down the drain.

As their afterglows set in, Simon gave Alvin a small kiss on the cheek, breathing heavily. "Wow... You're really amazing..." he said.

"You know Si... I could get used to this... doing this every weekend, ya know? And maybe... Some time together when we get home.." he ended with a weak chuckle. Simon kissed Alvin's forehead. "That sounds perfect." he answered.

"But I have to ask you something. How can you see me? You're usually blind without your glasses."

"Oh. I got contacts a month ago." Simon replied. Alvin covered Simon's eyes. "Well you're cute, with or without your glasses."

_***~Moments Later~***_

"Come on Si! Just a few hoops before we go!"

"Forget it Alvin!" Simon laughed and shook his head. "Horny much?"

Alvin pouted and tossed the basketball at Simon, who turned around fast enough to catch it. He dribbled the ball down the court and shot it through the hoop, folding his arms and watching Alvin. "And they said height was the way to win this game." He strode pass Alvin and winked at him, exiting through the double doors.

"Humph. Tease." Alvin grumbled as he ran after Simon, a sneaky grin on his face.


End file.
